Jesse Jackson
Sergeant Jesse JacksonThe Vietnam War: Green Beret (Part I) (referred to as simply Sgt. Jackson) of the Green Beret A-Team squad is a character from the four-part series; The Vietnam War''.'' He is described as a leader but is somewhat of a loose canon. He fought alongside Private Castel Parts, until his death. Nowadays, he acts as an entity of Jesse's mind, becoming a recurring character of the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel. He is portrayed by Jesse Ridgway Biography Short Films In his debut appearance in 2009, he appeared in The Vietnam War: Green Beret/Vietcong. Jackson and Parts are the last soldier survivors after the Green Beret A-Team Squad was attacked after coming across the village of My Lai by the Vietcong guerrillas. The ambush took out most of Jackson's team until he escaped with his life and led astray into the woods, finding Pvt. Castle Parts, after meeting they hope to exact their revenge onto the Vietcong guerrillas and "make their country proud". TBA. Despite their efforts, Jackson and Castle were heavily attacked and in Vietcong (Part IV), they both died together, eventually leading them into heaven. The Classics Jackson appeared once more for the first time in a couple of years on the McJuggerNuggets channel in Otto Parts' dream sequence in Noel & 'Nam, in which he walked in on Otto and his brother Castle Parts, yelling at Castle for hopping into his brother Otto's dreams, however, understood his reason for doing so. Jackson and Castle, after conversing, then leave the dream with the intentions to smoke, leaving Otto confused and sad. In ''Join the Rebellion'', ''Jesse used Jackson as a confident and drill instructor esque character for his announcement video announcing various changes for the McJuggerNuggets channel, such as the new schedule. [[Psycho Series|''Psycho Series]] In the video [[RALLY THE TROOPS!|''RALLY THE TROOPS!]], Jackson, introduced as a "dear old friend" of Jesse, gives off a public service announcement after the tragic and unjustly events of [[Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle|''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle]]. Jackson declares a purge, banning and cleaning out the spammers and haters in the comments in an attempt to fix the community. He was seen again in [[THE NERF WAR!|''THE NERF WAR!]] and [[THE NERF WAR CONCLUSION!|''THE NERF WAR CONCLUSION!]] in which Jesse portrays a slightly sub-par version of Jackson using Nerf guns. Finally, in his final appearance during the Psycho Series, he appeared in [[THE JUGGIES & LIL BRUDDA ALLIANCE!|''THE JUGGIES & LIL BRUDDA ALLIANCE!]], declaring a golden era of peace in which the Juggies and Lil Brudda's become united. THE DEVIL INSIDE In [[MCJUGGERNUGGETS GOES CRAZY!|''MCJUGGERNUGGETS GOES CRAZY!]], Jackson makes his sporadic return. Following Jesse snapping his fingers after an attempt to fix his snapper by playing Battlefield, Jackson suddenly takes over Jesse's mind and begins to order Parker around, effectively however quickening the Psycho Series prop organization. As Jackson is present, he shows awareness of the Psycho Series and the auction Jesse and Parker were initially working on. However, he is strangely unaware of what skits and vlogs are. In [[PSYCHO KID RETURNS!|''PSYCHO KID RETURNS!]], Jackson finally breaks down to Parker, telling him he's been in-cased in Jesse's mind for eight years, unable to escape, be free and lead once more. Despite the unwillingness, Jackson, at his lowest, finally complies with Parker, snapping himself out of Jackson, and into Jesse Ridgway. Death In the devil outside., Jackson, Danny Downs, Angry Nerd, Clone #19, King Wart and Tony Trevorelli are shattered by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. along with their realms, on Damien's orders. Trivia * Sgt. Jackson is loosely based on ''Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson' '''from Halo.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzJw3n63Vuo&index=6&list=PLlc6Z6510kjVjBhSscLXK8-ccMyTGWDkn * During a livestream, Jesse Ridgway said that Sgt. Jackson had only been in the Military for a few years. * During Sgt. Jackson's breakdown during the video PSYCHO KID RETURNS!, Sgt. Jackson says that he has 'kids back home'. ** How many kids Sgt. Jackson has is unknown, their genders are unknown as well. However, in the video MCJUGGERNUGGETS GOES CRAZY! Sgt. Jackson is writing in a journal about Parker. In it, he describes Parker by saying that he 'Talks like my boy'. References Navigation |} Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Crossover Characters